villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Queen Misery
Dear Queen Misery, now that ResonX/Moleman9000 is blocked, can I bring back the Paul and ALF (Gordon Shumway) articles? Yep, ALF. ALF has done things that the Tanners told him not to do. He has blew up the Tanner Kitchen, he accused Willy of being a terrorist and got him arrested, he wrecked the Wedding in the Tanner Home with his loud hiccups and of course he tries to eat cats outside of his Planet. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy Labor Day Well I'm back & I trust all is good, & happy Labor Day. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ResonX A new article was created, dedicated to ResonX. Your thoughts? --DragonDude83 (talk) 00:04, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but I doubt that's ever gonna work. That article got the same name of his user page which is still pretty active indeed. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 07:05, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello Queen Misery. I don't mean to bother you, but ResonX left the one copycat categpry "Sorcerer " active when he forgot to get rid of it off his Lord Reson picture/user blog page. Just to let ya know. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 07:10, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Extremists Well, if its clearly defined and explained, why not go for another try? Sure it will be misused but which category is not? (sigh) I would say that "Supremacists" is enough but I know it is not precise enough, so I trust your judgement. As for the "Character Alignment categories" I must confess that I don't know what to think. Truth to be told, I don't pay very much attention to it. Balthus Dire (talk) 20:52, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Identity Crisis To Queen Misery: I'm having trouble with placing a custom photo as my avatar. What are the requirements for doing so on this wikia? Rainbowman (talk) 13:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Characters that might be Chaotic Evil Dear Queen Misery, I have three villains that might fit into the chaotic evil. They are Firelord Ozai, Eva-Beatrice, and Colonel H. Stinkmeaner. Ozai might fit, because his idea of solving the quarreling in the Earth Kingdom is to burn the place to the ground, and remake it in his own image. Also, he burned his son Zuko's face resulting in his scar, and tried striking him down with lightning when he proclaimed that he would join the Avatar to defeat him. Eva-Beatrice might count, since she shows absolute enjoyment in killing the Ushiromiya family repeatedly, even though she was supposed to kill them once. So basically enjoys killing them so much, that Beatrice asks her to not be so rough on them. And, lastly, Stinkmeaner. He runs people over with wheelchairs, insults anyone, including the Devil, and that when he possessed Tom Dubois, he basically jumped up and down on the benches, and also had sex with Tom's wife. Though, what do you think of these three entries? Yours truly,robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 05:23, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Hi there Queen Misery. Since I have posted a video on DisneyVillain's message wall, I'm going to do the same to you. Watch it and see what you think of it. Buddyrichiedon (talk) 16:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Scar a Complete Monster? Is Scar a complete monster? Can you please settle this argument? --DragonDude83 (talk) 02:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes I would like to know why Scar is not concidered to be a complete monster when there are a other villains that are in that category that are definetly not complete monsters and no one seems to do anything about them. Spoilerz (talk) 00:35, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Spoilerz Re: Stop Blanking Candidate For Deletion Pages Ok, you win. I'll do what you, Tearface & Tremorfan84 (they both the only first ones to complain about it & against it) says so. I just thought I was doin' a favor because we didn't need there articles anymore. But Is that your decision, I'll strongly abide it. You have my word. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 13:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Today is My Birthday Good morning. Today's my birthday & I just turned 25 years old now. Speakin' of which, when's your birthday? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 13:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Example Denzel Crocker can be considered an outright villains because he knows and admits he is evil in the movie Abra Catastrophe; Timmys mum You great evil monster. ''' Crocker Thak you I was going for that. But in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker it is revealed that he was once a hero, but because Timmy messed up his childhood he grew up to becomeing a villain. Had he been a straight up bad guy how just wants power, there would have mean no pity for him at all, only fear and hate. In It's A Wishful Life it was revealed that if Timmy hadn't gone back in time, things would have been diffrent, and Crocker would have been admired by many. Some times there may be a reason fo villains to do harm, they could be delusional or have a tragic back story. But there are some how evil for the sake of ambition and selfishness. Crocker is prof that there is a difference between an Outright Villan and a Straight Villain. amethystknight Can you block Alerkina333? He made pages about characters that aren't villains. Ban him. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:08, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I aggreed, he's right. The guy's a bonehead. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:15, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Is this where I go to ask permission to restore and edit three pages that were deleted, namely RoboCrook, Eartha Brute, and Double Trouble? I know previously someone just uploaded a picture with nothing, but there is (very limited) info for these characters that could've been added but wasn't in time to prevent the deletion. (Brisingamen438529 (talk) 02:08, October 7, 2012 (UTC)) You Forgot Something! Hi Queen Misery. You forgot about the unwanted category "Angry Villains" that's stilll on the Scar article. I was gonna get rid of it for ya right away but the page itself is currrently locked. I'm just leytin' ya know before I'm outta here & call it a night. I'm gonna go now. Peace out & have a good weekend. :-} - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:15, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Queen Misery could you please add Liches lord voldemort. And pleaseGod Wannabe to Tobi I know tobi wishes to rule over all creation with godlike power and liches Voldemort because he split his soul into object to become immortal please if you can tell me yes or no sincerlyJester of chaos 23:30, October 19, 2012 (UTC) @Jester... That's false, Madara wants to rule over all creation, Obito (Tobi) just wants to be with Rin again also trapped in Infinite Tsukiyomi. P.S: READ THE MANGA!Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 23:38, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you ban Crayzee Dawg 101? He was spamming categories (i.e. Short of Complete Monster and Fan Villains). Garfield1601 (talk) 20:56, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Krabs Why was "Short of Complete Monster" deleted from his Category List in the first place? He has crossed the Moral Event Horizon at least twice, and Mr. Burns has crossed it numerous times. True, it's meant to be funny, but it's still a heinous act. It never should have been removed from either.Pyromania101 (talk) 23:05, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Never Mind Never mind that last one...why was "Short of Complete Monster" deleted? It was a perfectly legitimate category! Sorry my bad Sorry, I know we are trying t ocut down on the usless and redundant categories but i thought this one was valid and untouched as a classification thus far in the wiki. I'll delete Villains by Proxy.Mesektet (talk) 23:31, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Good thing, but... Sorry for replying this late, I had a rather busy week-end. I read your message about the prohibition of new categories and I only have to say one thing, I'm glad. I don't think it will stop all of the trolls and other (forgive me for using such a crude word) dorks that plague us. I shall edit the Rules soon to include the community messages, to make sure that none can miss it. However, and I honestly never expected to ever say this but I think that it happened too soon. I noticed that you followed this rule and deleted "Geokinetics villains", or "Geomancers" as I would rather call it. I can't help to think that we could make an exception with this one, given that we have a category for each other major-element-based-power but this one. Still, I would like to discuss it with you because this reason could be evoked for many, many other potential categories, that all in all we don't need that much. (Man, these damned categories really did gave us some headaches!) Anyways, I will only act after knowing your point of view. Sorry for adding troubles. Balthus Dire (talk) 21:25, October 28, 2012 (UTC) One question about the homepage Are you the wiki admin, miss? I wanted to ask how often is the main page updated. Regards. Frostare (talk) 04:14, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Uh.... Queen Misery? 5raptor5 or whatever his name is broke one of the rules. He created a category. Garfield1601 (talk) 17:15, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Watch Your Tone I'm sorry. I just had a rough, busy day @ work. It will never happen again. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:46, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Besides, what kind of name is "Suxx"? That's a God-awful name ever, in fact, that's what somebody calls themselves when they realized they're a complete loser. Plus, he accused me of added "Monsters" to The Devil page which I did not. I swore to you I'm telling the truth. & for TheSitcomLover, he needs to stop renamin' pages without somebody's permission & without good reason, but most of all, he needs to stop bitchin' about Skippy Shorts. No one in the world, maybe even the universe, likes Skippy Shorts nor heard of it or gives a 2-bit crap about it. I don't even liked Skippy Shorts. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:20, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Um.... Queen Misery? Someone made an insulting page about you. I added it to the Candidate for Deletion category because it was very insulting. Please delete the page and ban Phattycakes, the person who created the page. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC)